1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device housing for electronic devices and a method for making the device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Shells for portable electronic devices are usually decorated with symbols, logos, or patterns to attract consumers. A typical method for making these decorations on a metal shell includes the following steps: covering portions of the shell with an ink having enough hardness and adhesion that it cannot be brushed off; brushing the entire surface of the shell with a grinding wheel to give the surface a pattern of fine lines; removing the ink; and vacuum depositing a metallic coating on the entire surface of the shell. The covering of the ink prevents the protected portions from being brushed off, and accordingly forming a predetermined symbol or logo thereon. However, when the metallic coating is dark colored, such as black and dark blue, the metallic coating has a relative low brilliance, causing the symbol or logo to not have the contrast desired.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.